The Green Jersey Killer
by Cappsy
Summary: The team is about to start on a case in a small rural town. Right as they get ready to move out one of their own is kidnapped. Who is it? Was it the Unsub? Will they get there in time?
1. Gone

Co-authored with Erandri and Lexiechan42

Disclaimer: We love coming up with plots and serial killers. We do not own the show or the characters. If we did well it would definitely turn out different in a few cases.

This is the first story within a series. The title of the series is on my profile.

Oh just a story note in a conversation … means pause while --- means cut off.

JJ's POV:

I am finally back, in my hometown. It is my nephew's very first soccer game and there was no way I planned on missing it, so I took the weekend off and came home. I brought along the camcorder so I can give it to him after the game as a present. He scores and I cheer. My brother says, "He inherited your soccer talents." I smile at him as the half time whistle blows. All the kids ran to the sidelines and crowded around their coaches waiting for their snacks. My camcorder beeps at me and I notice that it has a low battery.

"Hey Will, the camcorder's dying can you hold my purse and watch Henry while I go get the back-up battery from the car?" He nods and I hand him my purse. He kisses my cheek and I head to my car. All of a sudden my phone starts ringing, "Jareau," I say in case it is work.

"JJ my little blonde beauty, how's the game? Is your team winning?" Garcia answers.

"So far so good, what's wrong?" I ask. I know she wouldn't call me otherwise.

"Another case has come up. There have been a lot of victims. I'm sorry to tell you that the latest victim was one of your old friends that you told me about. I'm really sorry." I slump against my car as soon as I reach it. It is never easy when it is one of your friends.

I finally get a grip enough to whisper, "Who was it?" I brace myself in the slight pause between my question and her answer.

"It was--" I stop hearing her when out of nowhere a red jaguar comes and hits me. I drop my phone. I can hear the sound of heels clicking. I notice that my camcorder is still recording as my vision starts blurring. I tilt it up hoping I can catch something on it, but then I drop that too. I hear Garcia yelling, but at the same moment a cloth is being put over my face. My very last thought before I black out is, 'Why the hell, is there a jaguar in this small tight knit town."

CMCMCM

Third person POV:

"Guys," Garcia goes running into the conference room. "Something has happened to JJ," she says out of breath.

"What are you talking about baby girl?" Morgan asks.

"Well I called her like you guys said to let her know we were heading to her hometown and that one of her friends was killed. I was telling her which friend it was when I heard a squeal and a thud. Then I heard the sound of her cell phone falling, followed by a second thud and then a groan. I called to her, but she didn't answer and now she won't pick up."

"Did you try to call Will? I mean he did go with her and statistically speaking---," Reid is cut off by Hotch's phone.

"Hotchner,"

"Hotch this is Will. JJ is gone," He sounded upset, but like he was also trying to be the detective he was.

"What do you mean JJ is gone?" Hotch asks tensing up. The rest of the team did as well upon hearing his statement. "Hold on, I'm putting you on speaker," Hotch did it as quick as possible, "Okay go."

"It was half time and she had me watch Henry and her purse so she could go put a new battery in the camera. I heard the sound of squealing wheels and looked over to the parking lot to see what was going on. I saw her lying on the ground in front of a car. I dropped her purse and turned around for just a second to see if her sister-in-law and mom could watch Henry for a minute. By the time I turned around she was gone along with the car that hit her."

"What kind of car was it?" Reid asks ready to spurt out statistics at a moments notice.

"It was a red Jaguar."

"Are you sure?" Reid asks. This seemed too easy.

"Yes, I promise you. I know my cars. If the car wasn't weird enough I noticed it lacked a license plate on the front."

"Hm that is weird. It is most likely stolen," Reid immediately starts to contemplate the possible scenarios.

Hotch jumps in, "Will we are on our way. Secure the scene and what ever you do, don't let anyone leave."

"Promise me you will do all in your power to find her," Will asks, almost begging.

"We will, just hang in their." Hotch hangs up and then looks at his team. "We are leaving now, I'll buy you all clothes when we get there. Wheels up yesterday."

"Do you think it was the unsub?" Garcia asks worried about her friend's well being.

"I wish the answer was definitely no, but in a town that size and the way it happened just screams that it is our unsub," Emily says. The others nod in agreement. "Especially since she has told you and me both, that nothing more than a DUI or a speeding ticket ever happened there." This time Garcia nods.

"Okay team let's go the jet is waiting. Garcia right now we need you in your office with your network. I'll call you soon."

"You better," Garcia calls after him as they walk out the door.

What happened to JJ? Why was she targeted? Will the team save her? What do you want to happen? Let me know… This is amusing to write and I enjoy it and I wouldn't mind a review or ten. *Sheepish grin*, can I offer a deal? Review and I promise I will respond to your view and if you ask I will read one of your stories.

Cappsy out!


	2. The Team Arrives

So first off I apologize immensely for the delay. The only thing I can say was there were creative differences between myself, Erandri and Lexiechan42. Plus it was hard to get it to each other. I promise to try and shorten the time between updates.

Disclaimer: Yadada Yadada yadada we own nothing.

Oh and just so everyone knows since I forgot to mention it last chapter, the only pairings are the ones that the show gives.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_JJ POV:_

I wake up in what can only be a trunk. It is dark, small, cramped, and I can feel every bump and turn. There is tape around my wrists and ankles. There is also tape over my mouth. What the Hell did I do to deserve this? I mean yes I work for the FBI, but I've never out right made enemies and I wasn't even on a case where I fit the victimology. Plus not only was I kidnapped, but I'm being forced to ride in the trunk. Why not the back seat? The hair being yanked out of my wrists by the tape. The bumps are painful because I can't move my arms or legs and there is something pointy in here, kind of hard to lessen impact this way. I'm not sure how long I've been in here either. Where I'm going is obviously a mystery. All I know is that I can count on my team to find me. I mean I was on the phone with Garcia when it happened. She would know something was wrong. Will knows to call the team too. We went over all of this when he moved to DC with me in case something like this ever happened. He can help too being an ex-cop and all. They'll find me soon I know it.

Well at least I hope they will.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

_THIRD PERSON POV:_

The team arrived in JJ's hometown airport. They were met by a very disgruntled Will. "It took you long enough. I'm sorry I shouldn't be like that, but I'm just worried about her. Anyway the scene is secured and all people that were there at the time of the abduction are still there. I've got rides to get you all to the station."

Morgan interrupted Will's babble, "Chill man. Take us to the station because the sooner we set post, the sooner we can search for her." Will nodded and he led them to the waiting SUVs.

XXX

AT THE STATION

The team is greeted by the police chief the moment they step through the door. "You're the FBI team that Will said was coming right? You have our full cooperation on this. We want the bastard that did this to JJ and the others and will do anything to get him. I knew her when she was little and first expressed interest in going into journalism or criminal justice. She is just a sweetheart. They all were. Oh I'm Chief Burns by the way."

"Nice to meet you Chief Burns, I am SSA Hotchner. These are the members of my team: SSA Morgan, SSA Prentiss, Dr. Reid, SSA Rossi, and our technical analyst Garcia. Do you have some place we can set up in? Oh and can we know where the nearest hotel is?"The chief led them into a conference room, where the team immediately started setting up. The Chief said he would have one of his officers check them into the hotel a block away. For once in the history of the small town police department, it was working on something very serious. Hotch looked at the team, "We know that JJ was taken here." He placed a sticker on the map of the town.

XXXXX

AT SCENE

Morgan and Emily started surveying the scene while Rossi and Hotch questioned witnesses. Reid was back working on victimology and a geographic profile. Garcia was setting up her travel computer system.

Emily was searching near JJ and Will's SUV. She bent down to look underneath. "Hey Morgan look at this." Emily holds up a cloth and JJ's video camera. "There is chloroform on the cloth."

Morgan walks over with a frown on his face. He shakes his head and looks at the items. He then says, "Take the cloth to the Forensic team and take the camera to Garcia. I'll keep looking around."Emily nodded and left. Morgan continued to search the parking lot.

Hotch was talking to JJ's brother Paul. He had Henry in his arms so that Will could help the local authorities. "No I'm not sure what happened. One second I'm watching the game. The next Will's asking me to watch Henry. Then he is locking down the park and I find out my little sis is missing."

"So you saw and heard nothing?"

"I heard a car screech, but I didn't think anything of it."

"Thank you and I promise you that we will find your sister."

"I hope so." Hotch nodded and walked away. He nodded at Will who was going to go get his son from Paul.

XXX

BACK AT THE STATION

Reid had just found a link between the victims. They had all gone to the same high school, JJ included. At that moment Emily walked in. She walked over to Garcia, "Can you check the video on JJ's camera for any clues as to what might have happened. The batteries are dead so she must have had it on."

"You got it my brown eyed beauty." Garcia took the tape out and put it in her computer. She started to play it. One of the local officers looked over at the video for a second. All of a sudden he yelled, "Pause that tape." Garcia did so and the officer walked over. "I know that jaguar."

"Are you serious?"

"Yeah it has been sitting in the same car lot forever. The person would have had to give a name to buy it. It's required."

Emily pulled out her cell phone and called Hotch, "It's Prentiss. I may have found a match for the car. Yeah I'll go check it out." Emily turned to the officer, "Can you take me to the lot you were talking about officer…"

"It's Kenehan and yes I can. Call me Tim by the way. A friend of Jenny's is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Tim let's go."

XXXXXXXX

AT CAR LOT

Tim walked up to the owner, "Hey Mr. Rocard, Somebody finally bought that jaguar?"

"I don't know what you're talking about Timmy. It is still in the same spot it's always been in."

"Mr. Rocard I'm Agent Prentiss. Can you please take me to where the car usually sits?"

"Timmy knows where it usually sits. I would take you myself, but I'm the only one working today since my employees lost their wives."

"Thank you sir," Emily and Tim walked outside and to their surprise find the car. The keys are in the seat so they knew it was used. Tim opened the trunk to find a box of green jerseys in it.

"Agent Prentiss you might want to look at this."

Emily walked over, "That is a lot of Jerseys. Let's get them back to the station." He nodded and picked up the box and loaded it into the back of the SUV. They moved the car inside one of Mr. Rocard's locked storage sheds. They head back to the station to figure out what is up with the Jersey's.

XXXXX

BACK AT STATION

Tim and Emily walked in and set the box on the table. Reid looked into the box and then yelled out, "Why did I not notice that before? It was so obvious."

"What was Reid?" Emily asked.

"The jerseys, I may have found the link between our victims that explains exactly why they were targeted. The jerseys explain it all."

"Tell us Reid."

"Okay so it's a jersey so it has significance right?"

*dodges tomato* *hit by Orange* Ow that hurt! Sorry for the ending. I just didn't want to give too much away this chapter otherwise it would be too obvious as to what happened. A couple chapters left. Anyone want to venture a guess yet as to the unsub? I already have the next chapter plotted so it shouldn't take to long as long as my co-authors don't fight me again.


	3. Play Ball

SORRY! I have been really busy with finishing my high school career and my coauthors are in over their heads writing 6 or 7 stories at once and they kept forgetting to pass me the notebook. Here is the next chapter and I will try to keep the next update from taking this long again.

Co-authored with Lexi-chan42 and Erandri

Disclaimer: We are too weird to own it.

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

JJ POV:

When I woke up the first thing I noticed was that everything hurt. I could barely move from the pain. I was still groggy from what I can only assume to be chloroform. I slowly sat up. It was quite a process because if I moved faster than a snail's pace I found my head spinning. The first thing I noticed was that I was surrounded by dozens of people. I jumped to my feet, ignoring the pain as I did so, and reached for my gun. To my dismay it was missing.

Suddenly dozens of huge lights flickered on. As soon as I regained my sight, after being blinded, I took a second look at the people. They weren't real people, but mannequins. I started to look around to try and find an escape. Suddenly a voice came over a loud speaker. It was a little too cheerful for my taste. "Welcome Jennifer Jareau! Are you rwady to play ball?"

XXXXXXX

the station:

"Reid is there anything else that could possibly link the victims?"

"As of yet no, but I'll keep checking."

"Guys I found something that may be related to the case," Prentiss interjects. She walks up to the table and sets some stuff on it. "Okay so we know that one of JJ's friends was recently murdered here in town. We also know that Garcia was telling JJ about it when she was kidnapped." Prentiss looks around the room as the team nods in agreement.

"Found on the body was a green Jersey. At first it was assumed that the victim had been wearing it at the time of their murder. The Forensic pathologist however discovered that it was put on post mortem."

At that moment a cop walks into the room with a package in his hand, "This just came for you guys." Hotch nodded and took it.

Reid asks, "Should we open it?" Rossi nods. Hotch carefully opens it with a pair of scissors and gloved hands. Inside is a picture of JJ from when she was a teen. She was on a soccer field holding a trophy with a triumphant smile on her face. She was surrounded by the rest of her team who were looking just as triumphant. It was attached to a green jersey. Two of her teammates had a red X over their face. JJ's face was circled.

"Looks as if you were right Prentiss."

XXXXX

JJ POV:

I look around the field and spot something odd. One of the mannequins is bleeding. I warily approach it praying that it is my mind playing tricks. As I get closer, much to my dismay, I can tell it is a real body. A real recently killed person. I shutter at the thought.

The small frame of the body is propped up and wired to a metal post coming from who knows where. I stand in front of her and look at the poor woman. As I stand there I realize that beneath the grime and bruises is a familiar face. I brush a strand of hair out of her face and sob a little. I can barely choke out her name, "Sara. Oh God."

"Very good Jennifer! I'm surprised you remember you your old teammate. I mean you left this small town and forgot all about your high school days including soccer." The voice sounds from overhead.

Suddenly an object falls from the ceiling. A black and white ball, A soccer ball.

XXXXX

the station:

"Can I see that jersey for a moment?" A cop in the room asks. Morgan hands it to him and the cop looks it over. "I know this jersey. It's a soccer jersey. It's the jersey of our rivals McCullem High School. It's in the next county over."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure. Oh my God. I think I know who did it!"

X~X~X~XX~X~X~X~X

Sorry that it is short, but I figured it was a good place to stop. I hope it was worth the wait and that we still have a reader or two. As always please review.


End file.
